


Possessive Armor

by kipli



Series: Always [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Armor Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Cullen, M/M, bi cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipli/pseuds/kipli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That new armor of yours...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and domestic reassurances. I'm working on something more substantial to post later. The armor in [question](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sentinel_Plate). Also [Inquisitor Daniel Trevelyan](http://i.imgur.com/pPtltBu.png).

“That new armor of yours...” Cullen rubbed a bare hand along the back of his neck behind his collar as he took in Daniel. The Inquisitor wasn't currently wearing said armor but Cullen was clearly imagining the sight. “The one heavily inspired by the Mythal elves?”

Daniel looked up from his claimed spot in the corner of Cullen's office. He'd brought in an overstuffed chair, after asking Cullen for permission of course, and fashioned himself a sort of corner reading nook. They both had paperwork and reports and such to read, and when Daniel had the good fortune of being in Skyhold and not some far flung destination, well then he wanted to be as near to Cullen as he could manage. Thankfully the Commander felt the same. They generally read or worked in happy silence or quiet banter but Cullen looked actually... worried? No that was a little too sharp a word. Concerned or perhaps bemused. About armor of all things.

“Um... yes?” Daniel replied. He shifted to sit up straighter, resting his scrolls face down to one side. “It's newly crafted, if you worry about enchantments or-”

“No, it's um, it's nothing really. I just...” Cullen's words faded off again and a remarkable little blush crept up the back of his neck. “Never mind. It's nothing.” He cleared his throat and turned away from his spot awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, instead going to retreat behind his desk to shuffle papers.

 _My adorable idiot_ , Daniel mentally sighed. What ever could cause that reaction about armor? Daniel pushed, not letting Cullen drop a conversation after only starting it. “Do you find it inappropriate that I'm wearing elf inspired armor, then?”

Cullen immediately shook his head, even as he kept his gaze firmly pointed down at his desk. “No, it's a fine design and the Inquisition will use whatever best protects us and you.”

Daniel tilted his head as he took in Cullen still avoiding admitting to what was bothering him. What could it be, then? He sat a long quiet moment, mulling over what possible other issues Cullen could have with it, then finally gave up after a tense few moments thought. He sighed dramatically and propped an elbow on one of the overstuffed arms of the chair, resting his chin on his hand as he took in Cullen.

“Okay, I give up. Tell me what's wrong with it or I'll simply gift it to Dorian and dust off my old tunic. He'll be certain I've cursed it or something to give it to him but...” Daniel waved off the thought. Dorian wouldn't turn down the finely crafted armor.

“No,” Cullen said firmly, finally looking up from his paperwork. “Don't. It's fine. Keep it. Please. I was merely...” He sighed at himself but pushed onward to ask, “How is the paneling made? Do you always keep the leather tunic on when you wear it?”

There was a glint of something in Cullen's gaze that eluded classification. Daniel cocked his head further even as he kept it propped on his hand. Now he's wondering about its construction? “I do keep the tunic on, it's rather attached to everything else. The plates are interlocking pieces of expertly crafted metal smoothed to a fine polish all around. Harritt and Dagna worked together to ensure it fit properly, otherwise it would catch on skin.”

Cullen raised an interested eyebrow. “It rests against skin?”

The inkling of an idea pulled at the corner of Daniel's lips, starting a rye smile. “Not directly against. There's mail and cloth beneath the plates. But if they aren't fit _just right_ , well then, there are parts of me that would be quite unhappy.” Daniel shifted forward, resting both his elbows on the chair's arm, and pulled a leg up underneath himself, grinning widely at Cullen. “Why, Commander? Do some parts of _you_ enjoy the new armor?”

The blush was now fully realized on Cullen's face but there was also a returning grin filled with interest and wit. “There are parts of me that enjoy you most in _nothing_ at all, Inquisitor. And the rest of me enjoys the sight of you in everything else as well. However, that new armor... although I quite appreciate the way it hugs your legs and backside, I worry over... others enjoying a glimpse at something not theirs.” At the admission he dropped his gaze, shaking his head at himself. “I'm sorry. I should really not be such a jealous sort. You must be tired of-”

“ _Never_ ,” Daniel immediately cut through the self-deprecating. “I would shroud myself in the most concealing of robes if it pleased you.” He winked, already seeing the shaking of Cullen's head at the ridiculous thought. “But it wouldn't stop others from admiring me. Just as nothing you wear stops half of Orlais from swooning at you. The real thing that matters is that none of them gets to take either one of us to bed. No one knows my heart. No one knows my mind. Only you, Cullen Rutherford. The people may gawk at you, but I'm the one who gets to keep you.”

Cullen shuffled on his feet as the words finished but he kept his smile. His voice was soft but warm as he sighed, “Maker, I don't know what I ever did to deserve you...”

Daniel smoothly stood up and crossed the room to the desk as he answered, “You're my other half, Cullen. No one else fits. Only you. There's no _deserving_ to be mine. You are mine, just as I am yours.”

“Daniel...” he breathed as he turned to catch the other man in a firm hug. The redheaded Inquisitor wrapped lean but strong arms around Cullen and pulled the ever so slightly taller Commander down to rest his forehead to his. He waited long moments before Cullen eventually opened his eyes and met his gaze. Words were soft as he spoke, “You know I'm no good with words or... at any of this, truly. But with you... with you I want all of Thedas to know that you are mine.”

Daniel tightened his arms around Cullen as he soothed, “All of Thedas does know, with just a glance at the way I stare adoringly at you, every time you're by my side. Let them look. Let them think. What matters is who has my heart and mind. Who makes my heart skip at the low rumble in his voice each morning.” He pecked Cullen’s lips and continued in a tease, “Who writes me letters while I'm away which are sweeter than any poet's. Letters which make me smile so brightly that Varric's now calling it my _Curly_ smile.”

The tease had the desired effect. Cullen laughed and released some of his tension, nose brushing against Daniel's. “Does he now?”

“ _Everyone_ knows when I get a letter from you, no matter how much I try and hide it. Cassandra's jealous and wonders if you might write a proper romance novel or book of poetry some day.”

Cullen's rolling laughter went deeper in a wonderful way. “Maker's breath, that's the worst idea!”

“I don't know. You have a way with words that makes _my_ heart sing.” Daniel pressed a kiss to Cullen's nose.

The laughter died down and Cullen's voice dropped into a rumble. “Those words are only for you, my darling. I would share them with no one else.”

“Mmm, you'd better _not_ ,” he teased in return. Kisses were deep and reassuring, working to say what words could not. They simmered with feelings and wishes but tempered with the knowledge that they had much yet to do today. They would wait until the day was done for more.

The kiss parted with the soft smack of wet lips and Cullen brushed his nose to Daniel's. “Thank you.”

“Always, my love,” Daniel whispered in return, squeezing him tightly a moment longer, then releasing the man for them to return to their work.

Daniel did take his time returning to his chair, knowing Cullen's gaze was drinking in the sight of him, feeling the man's eyes on him. The Commander still had a curled up lip and a grin on his face as Daniel settled and reached for his papers. The evening could not come quickly enough...

“So then, should I still gift the armor to Dorian?” Daniel teased as he reached for a quill pen.

“Maker, no! Who wants to see him in something so form fitting? I'd have to wash my eyes out with soap.”

Daniel burst into laughter. “Now that's just _rude_ , Commander.” An evil grin curved into place. “I'll tell him later.”

“Don't you dare!”

 

END


End file.
